Hogwarts SAEM
by Anime the Fallen Angel
Summary: Harry's sixth year brings more trouble than he bargained for. And we're not just talking about Lord Voldemort here. What's he to do when a half-dragon, a fallen angel, a princess from another dimension and a lightning half-demon join in his fight?
1. Chapter 1: Trials

Harry James Potter was an ordinary, scruffy looking teenager to most. Black hair that grew all over the place, green eyes hidden behind hair and glasses, a little on the skinny side, but healthy looking nonetheless. You could tell he didn't have clothes that he owned himself. This evening in the park, on the swings, he wore a plaid shirt and a pair of pants; both a little worse for wear and both looking as though they had to be taken in exceedingly in order for them to be wearable.  
  
Most people in the housing estate would stay away from this boy. He was strange, an outcast of sorts. The orphaned nephew of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He was always skinny and scruffy – unappealing to the people in this area. So it was no surprise that no one saw what a more caring friend would. No one saw the tears or sadness. No one saw the weight he bore from his previous year. Last year, he saw his last caring family member die. All because he, Harry Potter, played the hero and was nearly killed himself by Lord Voldemort, his archenemy and threat to the world as a whole.  
  
It would be sensible to say then, that Harry Potter was no ordinary teenage boy. During the summer holidays, when he's living with his aunt and her family, he would be Harry Potter, attendee to Saint Brutus' and unstable. But, for the rest of the year, when he boards the bright red steam engine from platform nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross Station, he is Harry Potter, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 'The Boy Who Lived' and was for most of the last school year, considered unstable. A wizard, he was, for the past coming-up-to six years, albeit a wizard in training. Admittedly, he was a little good, but he figured most of that was luck rather than talent. To him, it seemed his luck was all that kept him alive and he felt that since the death of his Godfather, his luck was finally running out.  
  
"I should have listened to you, Hermione..." he muttered, wiping away the tears. But that was too late now. Because now, Sirius was dead. He won't come back. There was no sympathy at Number 4, Privet Drive for him either. He was ignored, as usual, by his aunt and uncle, and feared by his cousin. Letters were, like last year, few and far between. It still hurt that he was kept out of the loop, but maybe it was for the best. He was rash last year. Too rash. He had to try and do better this year. He was responsible now. Responsible for vanquishing Voldemort nearly fifteen years ago and five and four years ago, too; responsible for bringing him back two years ago and now responsible... Responsible for fighting him and defeating him once and for all.  
  
Whether he was up to the mighty task was anyone's guess right now.  
  
The sun had long set, but Harry still sat on the swings. He wondered if his cousin Dudley was home yet. If that was the case, then Harry would be in so much trouble if he waltzed in now. He didn't care. Then Harry wondered again. Was he just wallowing in self-pity? If he was, then why stop now. The only one he could think of pitying him at all right now was himself. Everyone else had their own problems, after all...

* * *

"This way!"  
  
Four girls ran through the streets in the moonlight. Luckily, even though they were in London, these backstreets were empty, so they could use whatever power was available to them. Unfortunately for them though, so could their pursuers. Not good. The blue haired girl squealed as a spell zoomed past her ear. In retaliation, she grabbed the closest thing she could and threw it behind her. The bin bag exploded, showering two of the men in various kitchen waste, but their comrades continued to run after them. The girl grimaced as she continued running, wiping the garbage water from her hands onto her denim shorts. "Ew..."  
  
The quartet skidded to a halt momentarily. They had come to a split in the alley. Either way could be good or bad.  
  
"Hurry up... which way...?" The blonde said, looking down either alley.  
  
"One potato, two potato... OW!"  
  
The blue haired girl rubbed her head where her tanned Egyptian friend had whacked her one. The Egyptian scowled. "We're chased by some weird guys that are shooting magic at us for no reason and you stand here singing the Potato Song!?"  
  
"No time for arguing... This way!"  
  
Their black haired friend, the last in their number, ran down the lane opposite to what the blue haired girl would have chosen. The blonde and the tanned girls followed. The last female pouted. "But what about the Potato Song!?"  
  
She squealed again and took off after her friends when a spell zoomed by her head. Now's not the time to be arguing over a song...  
  
Not that it mattered anyway. An hour later, the four girls were silently being frog-marched to their cells. Only when the metal bars slammed shut, leaving all four girls in the darkness did one of them speak.  
  
"....Told you we should have listened to the Potato Song..."  
  
She squealed as she was suddenly shocked all over by lightning.  
  
"Oh, shut up..."

* * *

"BOY!"  
  
Harry pried an eye open. He was unsure what time he went to sleep last night. All he could recall was that he was momentarily chastised by his aunt and uncle for coming in at sometime around ten o'clock last night then going to his room and moping on his bed. Slowly, he recollected his head. It wasn't a deep sleep. He thought he dreamt... Something with Aurors, night-time and... a song about Potatos?  
  
"BOY!"  
  
They must really want me to do something... Harry though as he dragged himself out of bed. Seeing as how he wore exactly what he wore when he was out in the previous night, all he did was run a hand through his hair and grabbed his glasses, plodding down the stairs slowly and heavily. He somehow found his way into the kitchen, standing in front of his aunt and uncle. Uncle Vernon looked particularly red in the face and displeased about something. Aunt Petunia on the other hand, whilst looking unhappy, had something of an air of concern about her.  
  
"Sit", she commanded, Harry instantly complying. At least her voice still resembled that of Mrs Dursley. Petunia Dursley stared down at Harry for a moment, whilst a very agitated looking Uncle Vernon was now twisting his moustache this way and that. Finally, Harry's mother's sister took a deep breath and squeezed her husband's shoulder.  
  
"Your Uncle and I had a talk this morning, Harry. First of all, we want to emphasise that you are not to come home late again."  
  
"Don't want those freaks visiting us for negligence or whatever..." Uncle Vernon muttered.  
  
"Secondly, explain yourself. Ever since you came back from that... that school, you have been less than yourself."  
  
Harry simply stared. What was wrong with Aunt Petunia today; she sounded like she actually pitied him.  
  
"Well, boy? We don't have all day."  
  
"Well... some bad stuff happened..."  
  
"Hah!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed, triumphant. "So what? School itself got blown up? Those crackpots have been arrested? Exterminated? Out with it, boy."  
  
Harry clammed up. Without realising it, Uncle Vernon probably voiced Harry's worst fear. Aunt Petunia squeezed Vernon's shoulder again and looked at Harry sternly.  
  
"Is that what happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. His eyes were now tracing the pattern the wood grain in the kitchen table, his mind imagining Uncle Vernon's face now. Instead, Uncle Vernon now tapped his fingers on the table top, waiting for an answer. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"My...someone close to me... died last month."  
  
"So that's why you're depressed. Blown up like your parents, I expect."  
  
"Don't say that!" Harry cried, standing and scaring the life out of the Dursleys. "Don't ever say that! You don't even acknowledge the truth, do you!? My parents were murdered fifteen years ago because of me! Cedric was killed two years ago because of me. And only last month, Sirius died trying to save me! I don't know about you, but I think that's ample reason for me to be depressed!"  
  
Uncle Vernon grew redder with the outburst, whilst Aunt Petunia glanced nervously at the windows as though the neighbours had pressed their ears against all the shut windows. Without waiting for an answer or retort, Harry sprinted to his room, locking his door behind him. Lying face down on his bed, Harry pressed his face into a pillow. Well, it was out. He admitted to being the cause of four deaths which could have been avoided. Somehow, it felt a little better, though he could only imagine what would happen now. After all, the Dursleys wouldn't want someone so dangerous under their roof now...

* * *

"The accused is present. Let us begin. Mr Weasley, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
All eyes were directed to the centre of the room, where four new captives were held. They were strange to the eye, certainly. Definitely not very Muggle-like at the very least. The first of the young women was a tanned lady in very revealing, very tight clothing. Her eyes displayed some semblance of power, and not just from its constantly changing colour. Her waist long hair was split in the centre, making the left side of her head display a deep amethyst colouration, whilst the right was a bright ebony. Next to her was a young girl of similar age, and of appearance so bright that one required a Darkening Charm cast before their eyes in order to look at her directly. Her clothes were simple Muggle looking clothes; a bright neon yellow and green t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts and trainers. However, her naturally occurring blue hair with twin silver streaks that ran from her fringe to the tips of her long ponytail, and her bright, almost neon green eyes was definitely not of Muggle origins. The third was the most Muggle looking of the quartet. She was a petite blonde, blue eyed young miss, dressed modestly but smartly; or as smartly as one could get when they spent one half of the night running and the other half holed up in a cell. Last of their number was a waist length-raven haired young woman, her eyes a deeper, darker green than that of her brightly dressed companion two seats down. Her attire was probably the most sensible for the activities of the night before; a green sleeveless full body cat suit, a pair of black knee high boots and very long black gloves. The only other accessory visible was a black leather belt with a round silver buckle. Overall, she looked like a normal, if action-ready woman. Pity about the green tinge to her skin.  
  
From their rather imposing looking seats in the centre, the girls looked back at the court room. About fifty something plum-robed people were in the dark dungeon staring back at them. Most looked curious, some seem to look at them as though they were expecting the girls to jump out and blast them to oblivion. To them, the most prominent looking people in the crowd were the large man in the centre, women either side of him and a violently red-haired young man at the end sporting a pair of horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. Others were submerged in darkness, so near invisible to the watchful eyes of the 'accused'. What they were accused of, they hope to find out.  
  
The fat man cleared his throat. "Court hearing on the twenty-ninth of July, into offences committed under the International Statute of Secrecy and for suspected Dark Magical Activities in the city of London. Please state your names."  
  
None of the girls spoke at first, still trying to process the information. Statute of Secrecy for what? Dark Magical Activities? Finally, nervously, the blonde girl stood, hands clasped in front of her. After she said her piece, her Egyptian, black haired, then blue haired friends all stood up and introduced themselves.  
  
"Emerald Fire."  
  
"ShadowYami, or if you prefer Khalida Damis."  
  
"Mercury Sands."  
  
"Anime the Fallen Angel."  
  
All four names were met with stares; especially the last one. Surely they heard wrong. Fallen Angel!? The large gentleman nodded, his expression more than expressing his belief that the girls were lying and spoke again. "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."  
  
The man the girls now know as Fudge ('Reminds me... I'm hungry' muttered ShadowYami) picked up a roll of what was recognised as parchment and unrolled it, reading in a clear and loud voice. "The charges against the accused are as follows: "That they did knowingly and deliberately summon a wall of fire and a cloud of lightning in a Muggle-inhabited area on the twenty-eighth of July at four minutes past eleven in the evening, which constitutes an offence under Section Thirteen of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, and possibly, given the lack of information on the accused, an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875. In addition, the accused are also charged with collaboration with Dark Wizards and Witches on the night of the twenty- seventh of July, having been spotted with a group of suspects on said night." "You are..."  
  
Fudge leant over to Percy Ignatius Weasley, who showed him the part of the parchment he was scribbling on. "Emerald Fire, ShadowYami, otherwise known as Khalida Damis, Mercury Sands and Anime, the Fallen Angel...?"  
  
All four girls nodded. One of the women spoke up, her high girlish voice going right through some of them. "A vocal answer, if you please..."  
  
"Yes" all four replied almost instantly.  
  
"You all used rather potent magic on the night of the twenty eighth of July?"  
  
"Well..." the girls looked at each other before Emerald and Mercury nodded. "We did. Yes... but in..."  
  
"In the vicinity of Muggles?"  
  
"Hang on, what are..."  
  
"IN the vicinity of Muggles?"  
  
"What are Muggles?"  
  
The crowd whispered amongst themselves, though Cornelius Fudge's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry, ladies, but considering the position you are in, I wouldn't be asking such... unintelligent questions. I am sure you know perfectly well what..."  
  
"Like Hell we do!" ShadowYami protested, standing.  
  
"Hey." Anime said, pouting.  
  
Her friends dimly registered the remark. Emerald stood up, asking ShadowYami to calm down and let her handle it through her eyes. It took a while, but the two tone-haired girl finally obliged, though not that happily. The blonde girl looked at the panel and crowd before her, suddenly a little tongue tied. She swallowed several times before finding her voice.  
  
"Well... This is hard to explain... even harder since I'm not... from around here, so to speak..."  
  
"Miss Fire, if you please..."  
  
"Let me speak in our defence, please. You see, the only reason Mercury and myself used our magic against your men was... well, we thought they were hostile against us. It's not very reassuring to have a crowd of strange people chasing us through the city back streets when we haven't knowingly done something wrong."  
  
"And you recognise now that you have done something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I guess we wouldn't be here if we didn't."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Fire. You've said your piece. Be seated."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Be seated."  
  
Emerald slowly sank into her seat. The rest of the dungeon occupants whispered amongst themselves. In the back where the girls could hardly see for the shadows, two men were conversing quite closely together. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the only English based magic school Hogwarts and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, reinstated Auror for the Ministry were whispering between themselves, interested in the four girls.  
  
"Is it just my diminishing eye-sight Alastor, or is that young lady at the other end a rather sickly colour?"  
  
"The one with the green skin? I'd eat my other eye if I said that was artificial."  
  
"What do you make of them?"  
  
"Me?" the heavily scarred man gave a low bark of a laugh. "Well, if I actually put my mind to it, I'd say they would be innocent Muggle girls going to a party. But..."  
  
"But how is it that two of the young women could use some powerful magic and their friends are unsurprised at the news... Interesting, I'm sure you would agree."  
  
Cornelius Fudge cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I suppose that was quite a stir for all of us in the courtroom. Onto your liaisons with gentlemen Crabbe and Goyle; what were you discussing?"  
  
"Who're..."  
  
"Messers Crabbe and Goyle are members of The Dark Lord's team of Death Eaters. You four were observed to have met them in a back street in Central London and discussing matters about a certain unnamed gentleman on the night of the twenty-seventh of July. Do you deny meeting them?"  
  
"First off, you haven't answered our question before, which I personally find rude."  
  
The other three girls glanced down at Mercury, who had her arms folded and sat back in her chair. They turned and looked at the crowd before them, expectantly. Everything was silent until a strong voice from somewhere in the shadows spoke up.  
  
"I propose we individually interview each young lady separately. Under the influence of Veritaserum, of course..."  
  
Moody looked at Dumbledore, who was thoughtful and looking at the girls, intrigued. Fudge seemed to grow slightly redder but nodded. "Alright then... the Wizengamot will be in recess whilst some Veritaserum becomes available and eight Aurors volunteer for the task. Meanwhile, you four girls will be held in your cells. Dismissed."

* * *

A light tapping on his bedroom door surprised Harry. Normally, people would just barge into his room without care, why the sudden niceties of knocking on his door? Pulling himself out of bed, Harry crossed the relatively short space and cracked the door open, looking out and straight into Aunt Petunia. She still looked somewhat cross and nervous, but then again, didn't she always?  
  
"I want to speak you. In private. May I come in?"  
  
Harry blinked. Did his behaviour merit a personal and private visit? Was that good or bad, considering in the past he was usually just shoved into the cupboard under the stairs or locked in his room? Moving slightly to one side, Harry allowed his aunt through into his room. She stepped in, immediately visibly scrutinising every inch of his room. This was the one room in the house she never dared venture into since it officially became Harry's room, and now she was regretting maybe doing that very thing. Her eagle like eyes picked up dirt and dust and all kinds of nasty areas that required a good household polish. Turning to look at her nephew, she barked at him in a very Dursley-ish manner that he was familiar with. "Shut that door, boy. Your Uncle doesn't want to hear a word of what we say."  
  
Harry complied. So his Uncle was still acting normally. At least some things didn't change. When the door gave the quiet click, Harry found Aunt Petunia had made herself comfortable on his chair by the desk, looking expectantly on a spot on the bed where he was expected to sit. So he sat. For a whole minute, they just stared. This gave Harry time to really look at his aunt. As far as he could see, she was nothing like his mother, no matter how much blood had linked them. He recalled from his photos of her that she was a kind hearted woman, with his eyes. Unlike his, Lily Potter's eyes were carefree and happy. Aunt Petunia cleared her throat and started speaking, albeit slowly and carefully, as though he may whip out his wand and hex her if she made any sudden movements.  
  
"Well.... Harry. Explain your outburst down stairs. What is this business about people dying?"  
  
Harry fidgeted. "Well... what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what about them? I know that Lily and... your father were murdered. Your crackpot of a headmaster told me. Rather inappropriately, if you ask me. Really, as if that is the type of thing you put in a letter...."  
  
Harry stared at his Aunt. He'd never dreamed in a million years that this would be the kind of conversation that he'd have with his Aunt of all people. "You mean... how?"  
  
"Yes, yes... out with it."  
  
Harry stared at his feet. For a few minutes, he was given free rein to speak about what happened. It was a little safe after all; Aunt Petunia had gotten up about thirty seconds after he started explaining to make sure the window was properly shut and his curtains drawn, so no one could even lip read him. It took a full seven minutes, but Harry condensed down what happened in the last two years, with Voldemort's return and his appearance last term. He explained Cedric's and Sirius's deaths, trying hard to remain calm. It was funny. At the end of term, he was just fine. He was coping. Yet here he was, pouring it all out to the unlikeliest of people. Harry ended his story, glancing at his aunt. She was sitting rather rigidly, but hadn't interrupted him at all during the speech. For a few seconds, Aunt Petunia pursed and unpursed her lips, looking as though she was trying to eat a particularly sour lemon.  
  
"So... Lord what's his name..."  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, him. He's back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Aunt Petunia paled a little, a more normal reaction that Harry was used to whenever he spoke of the Dark Lord. Aunt Petunia thought for a while then spoke again. "And as long as you can call this home, then you're safe... But what about my family?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
Aunt Petunia frowned and let her mind clog its way. Harry watched nervously. It was very strange to speak about magical things to his Aunt, who made it very clear she hated anything to do with 'his kind' in the house.  
  
"...Lily was killed by him..."  
  
The statement startled Harry a little. There was a definite hint of emotion in her voice, but not pride for her son or anger or fear for the wizards...  
  
"Lily..."  
  
Finally, Aunt Petunia stood.  
  
"Wait here." She commanded, leaving his room. Harry stared for what felt like no time at all until Aunt Petunia returned, a tatty looking shoebox in her arms. She shut the door behind her and resumed her seat, holding the box out to Harry.  
  
"Well? Take it." she snapped.  
  
Gingerly as he would a bomb, Harry took the box. It was like him in away. Tattered and worn and a thing that wouldn't be allowed in the house under normal circumstance. He slowly undid the string that held it together and lifted away the lid. Inside the box was a pile of photographs. Normal Muggle ones. Harry glanced up at his aunt before picking one up. He took in a sharp breath. Lily Evans, aged maybe fifteen was sat on the grass at a park, smiling for the camera. He picked up another one. There was Lily again, aged nine. He could tell, because she had a big nine shaped cake in front of her with LILY scrolled across it in icing. A party hat was strapped to her head, one arm around another girl slightly older herself. Although they looked a little different (well, quite a bit, actually....), Harry knew who that other girl was.  
  
"That's..."  
  
"Your mother and I? Yes. Two years before her letter."  
  
Harry glanced up at the tight voice. He wasn't positive, but it looked like Aunt Petunia was holding back. She noticed Harry staring and cleared her throat. "My parents passed away when you were two. They made me promise that I would pass these photos to you. Said you deserved something of them. So those are yours."  
  
His grandparents on his mother's side. He'd nearly forgotten about them. They were more accepting about magic in their house. Pity they died when he was younger...  
  
"You have her eyes you know..."  
  
Harry jumped again. What was the world coming to? Harry was used to people saying he had his mother's eyes, but to have it come from his only blood relative...  
  
"I... do?"  
  
Aunt Petunia stood and made to leave the room. She paused, her hand over the door knob. "...You do have Lily's eyes... and you behave a little like her. Lily and I were close when we were younger, before she became... Sometimes, she would mope for days when we were growing up, if something terrible happened. Wouldn't talk about it. I was always the one who makes her spit it out. And you're like her... I made you spit it out. If you're anymore like her... I'd say you're over the worst of it now."  
  
And with that, Aunt Petunia made a hasty exit, closing the door too hard to be conscientious, but softly enough to know she didn't mean to slam. Harry stared wide-eyed. Of all people.... Of all people to compare him to his mother...  
  
Somehow, it meant all so much more when the comparisons came from his aunt's mouth...

* * *

Anime: O.O. Read through it three times... And I still think this is huge!  
  
Ahearn: Indeed.  
  
Anime: What's worse... I've two other fics that are no where near finished yet, and I'm doing this!?  
  
Ahearn: You have gotten yourself in a pickle.  
  
Anime: -sigh- Nothing to do about it now. I'm in a bind with SAEM for putting this up anyway, so up it goes! And for you people out there, check out YuGiOh SAEM by Emerald Princess of Vernea! She's the E in SAEM and the hikari of our team. Plus, look out for ShadowYami's and Mercury Sands' SAEM editions of your favourite animes, out in a fanfiction near you!  
  
Ahearn: ..... 


	2. Chapter 2: Results

"Strange results from the interviews, don't you think Minister?"  
  
Cornelius Fudge was as red as a beetroot. It was a full five hours after the recess of the Wizengamot and in that time the four captured girls were interviewed. Gracious volumes of Veritaserum had been used, but the results from the interviews were more than a little strange. Fudge read through the reports one more time, trying to rifle through the obvious lies and find some truth.  
  
The first, Miss ShadowYami, claims to be aged in the region of five thousand millennia, having served a Pharaoh in that life as a harem dancer, original name being Khalida Damis. That was until she was sacrificed by a High Priest and became a large black and purple dragon that serves to protect said Pharaoh with her sheer size or her magic power.  
  
The second, Miss Anime, stated herself to truly being a Fallen Angel aged nearly three millennia and niece to the Devil himself. She hadn't much recollection of her pasts and reincarnations, but stated that she was unable to remain very long in either spiritual realms. As a disadvantage to herself, she is unable to use celestial magic in 'mortal' form, but in times of great stress, rage or battle, she will resort to her Fallen form, which is not advisable.  
  
The penultimate young lady being Miss Emerald was no better. For all her Muggle appearance and apparent 'normalness', she asserted herself as being a princess from another realm, currently residing in this one in search of an enemy. Her powers and abilities stretched from warrior ability to nearly full use of pyro-magical powers.  
  
Finally was Miss Mercury. When no one believed her to be a lightning half- demon, she extracted her wings and began shocking both her Auror interviewers. When all three had suitably calmed, they managed to hear her speak of how the four met and why they were speaking with the Death Eaters.  
  
The four girls collectively called themselves SAEM, using the first initials of their names in the order they met. SAEM, whilst generally against most 'evil' people, are currently on a mission to find one in particular – a young man called Peridot Lightning, an enemy of Emerald Fire. According to their interviewees, Peridot Lightning had accidentally stumbled into this dimension during a battle with Princess Emerald. Refusing to allow her adversary to escape, she followed him but they had been separated in the rift. Positive he was still in this dimension, Emerald had been searching for him since. Along her journeys, she met ShadowYami and Anime, and then the trio became a quartet when they encountered Mercury Sands. For the past two years, they had been searching the land, helping whom they can on the way and doing battle in secret with evil that cropped up where they were. The night they were seen with the Death Eaters, they were fishing for information about Emerald's rival.  
  
Fudge put the reports down and glared at his conference member, Albus Dumbledore. "This can't be right. There is no way the Veritaserum could have been administered in these interviews."  
  
"I assure you, Minister that all precautions and procedures had been met, and these are the results. Seems like the young women are telling us the truth, as wild as they seem."  
  
"A half-dragon, a celestial being, a princess from another dimension and a half-demon. Albus, don't tell me you believe all this!"  
  
"Yes I do, in fact. Not meaning to brag, but I believe myself to be a rather exceptional judge of character. That, and the fact that these girls were under the influence of Veritaserum, I see no reason not to believe in their stories."  
  
"So what do you propose we do with them then? These women are exceptionally gifted, if what they say is true. We can't let them roam free, no matter..."  
  
Albus nodded. "That I agree with, Cornelius. And that brings me to what I would like to speak about..."

* * *

"And who ate my tin of peaches last month, Anime?"  
  
"C'mon! This is cruel and unusual punishment!"  
  
"Who ate my fruit, Anime!?"  
  
Anime lowered her head and pouted. "I did. HOW LONG DOES THIS STUFF LAST!?"  
  
Mercury chuckled. "No idea, but I hope not too soon. It's amusing to see you squirm like that."  
  
Anime lifted her head indignantly. "Really? Okay then, Merc, tell us this. Last Friday, when you were left alone at our apartment, what were you doing exactly?"  
  
Mercury's eyes narrowed. It was easy to see she was trying to resist the serum that she was given. "I... I was... dancing around the living room singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'. There, happy!?"  
  
Anime grinned. "Uh-uh. What were you wearing at the time?"  
  
"You little..."  
  
A clang of metal bars interrupted their mock interrogation of each other. Minutes later, they found themselves in the dungeon again, facing the Wizengamot. They sat as Fudge cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, then... We have reviewed your interviews and considered the information given. As hard as it is for us, we are inclined to believe your statements. So, we clear you of charges regarding your Dark Magical Activities."  
  
Anime grinned and glanced at her friends. The smile left as soon as she caught their faces. They saw that it wasn't over yet...  
  
"However, you have breached the Statute of Secrecy, regardless of your unawareness of our laws, and you have caused some bodily harm against our men. Therefore I am inclined to order some form of settlement."  
  
"Like what?" ShadowYami asked suspiciously.  
  
"After some careful deliberation and discussion, we have agreed that a year's worth of community service be in order."  
  
"A year's worth!?" Anime exclaimed.  
  
"Community service?" Mercury muttered, eyebrow raised.  
  
"You shall be lending your services to the Ministry and to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as undercover agents..." Fudge said.  
  
"We won't lie to you ladies. We're in a war."  
  
The girls raised their eyes to the back row. An elderly gentleman was standing, also wearing the plum robes of the Wizengamot. His hair and beard were quite long, and his half moon glasses shone slightly, so they couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"The court recognises Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster." Fudge announced less than pleased.  
  
"Thank you, Minister. Ladies, we of the Magical community are currently engaged in a battle in which we require as much assistance as we can gather. A powerful Dark Wizard known as 'Lord Voldemort'..."  
  
Many of the wizards and witches shuddered and gasped. One woman presumably muffled a shriek. The girls of SAEM looked around curiously, wondering why the mention of a single name caused such an adverse reaction. Regardless, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"...has returned, having been temporarily vanquished some fifteen years ago. The Dark Lord is exceedingly powerful and evil, as his quest for power is absolute. If it wouldn't be so much trouble..."  
  
"What Professor Dumbledore wishes to say," Fudge interrupted "Is that you work for us. For one whole year, you shall pose as students in the school and assist in its protection and of its population. Additionally, you shall be called upon at times to carry out the orders of the Ministry and battle the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord whenever we so wish. You will still, however, be treated as students within school hours. Only the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmistress and those of us within this room may be allowed to know your true identity."  
  
"Of course, we cannot expect so much from you without offering you something in return" Dumbledore continued for Fudge. "For your services, I am sure the Wizengamot will clear you four of all charges against you, assist you in your own search for your own enemy and I myself will provide you with some rather rudimentary financial backing for the year."  
  
A mumble raced through the crowd, discussing Dumbledore's terms. Most were surprised with the decision and it can't be said that there were some who did agree. The girls themselves were chattering between themselves, discussing the likelihood of their alliance and the trust they could place in these people. Finally, Fudge called for silence.  
  
"Well, young ladies. Have you made your choice?"

* * *

"Harry!"  
  
Harry blinked, realising he had started daydreaming from staring out of the window for so long. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he was surprised to find he had been just sitting there for a whole hour. It had been two days since he had spoken to his aunt and she gave him the photos. Since then, things have been almost normal. He had to admit his Aunt was right; he did feel better after telling her about what happened. Uncle Vernon, though, still undermined him, Dudley still ran at the sight of him and Aunt Petunia was Aunt Petunia, pottering about the house and tidying it according to her regime. Today was probably going to be no different.  
  
Today was supposed to be different though. Today was the last day of July. Usually, it meant the celebration of his birthday and the receiving of gifts from his friends in the Magical World. But with the rising of Voldemort, he expected owl mail would be carefully monitored and restricted.  
  
However...  
  
He had learnt not to expect gifts today. Instead, Harry waited for a school owl. It would be coming to him with a letter from school, his booklist and the results of his OWLs. They were told they should arrive by the end of July, and the month was rapidly coming to a close. Harry couldn't believe he was so worried about these grades, but he was. Especially Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had worked so hard with the DA for it and would settle for nothing lower than an Exceeds Expectations. With an impatient sigh, Harry dragged himself from the window and descended down the stairs. He had to admit, he hadn't been down for breakfast yet, and there was still a whole day left. Harry passed the front door. Looking out, he saw that Uncle Vernon's car was gone, but recalled he hadn't heard him leave. Must have gone to work early... Harry thought.  
  
Pushing open the kitchen door, Harry stopped short. He blinked several times, wondering what was going on. Dudley was no where to be seen, Aunt Petunia was at the sink, glaring distastefully at the owls on her windowsill and the one on Harry's chair at the table. Hedwig hooted happily at the sight of Harry, spreading her wings slightly as if to present the hoard on the table. A plate of bacon, eggs and fried tomatoes was placed at his place, with a slice of toast and a glass of juice at the side. A flat topped muffin no bigger than a saucer was in front from the breakfast plate, iced over with the red number 16 and a gold letter H.  
  
Around the place at the table were letters and a few parcels of different shapes and sizes. There was a flat rectangular package wrapped in blue from Hermione Granger, a small hurriedly wrapped brown paper wrapped box from Hagrid, a red paper wrapped box from Ron and a small pouch from Professor Lupin. Then there were the letters, most probably one each from the bearers of the gifts. An owl hooted by the window, causing Aunt Petunia to hiss back at it to try and make it fly away. She watched it fly away before looking at Harry.  
  
"Well? Are you going to gawp there all day?"  
  
Harry snapped his attention back. He looked at his Aunt. She wasn't so harsh looking today. In fact, if anything, her cheeks were a little tear- streaked today. Didn't stop her from frowning. Harry glanced back at the table and his aunt. "All this... It's all..."  
  
"Happy Birthday. Now sit and eat your breakfast."  
  
A little more than a little shocked, Harry slipped into the chair and picked up his knife and fork. Aunt Petunia busied herself with making a cup of tea. Tentatively, Harry ate the breakfast, trying to process it all. Was he in the right house? Aunt Petunia actually made more than an effort for this; allowing his owl in the kitchen, gifts obviously from his wizard friends on the table AND something of a birthday cake? The silence of the kitchen was only broken by the hiss of the kettle boiling, Hedwig's gentle hooting and Harry's knife and fork against the plate. Just as he started on the toast, Harry felt like he must speak into the silence.  
  
"So... Where's Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Never you mind."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The toast gone, Harry looked at his 'cake'. The colours reminded him of his school house – the red and gold of Gryffindor. "Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"I... May I ask why all this?"  
  
"... It's your sixteenth, isn't it? Consider it sixteen years worth of birthday cheer from your Aunt and Uncle."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Harry took up his knife and cut the muffin in half. Placing one half on a clean place on his plate, he took the rest to his Aunt. She didn't notice until Harry was almost behind her. She jumped slightly and tried to scowl. "What?"  
  
"Would you like a slice?"  
  
Aunt Petunia blinked, wondering. They stood in something of a stalemate until finally, Aunt Petunia picked up the muffin half. Before she nibbled on the cake, Harry could hear her mutter. "Glad to see you've got manners at least..."

* * *

"And now you, Miss Anime..."  
  
The blue haired Fallen Angel accepted the flamboyant quill and signed at the dotted line of the parchment. She handed the feather back and looked at her friends. "Well... One whole year at a school, serving these geezers. Hope we know what we signed up for."  
  
"Seeing as Merc has read through the whole thing, thrice I might add, and has no complaints, I think it's safe..." Emerald commented.  
  
"What now?" ShadowYami asked.  
  
Fudge and Dumbledore checked the parchment before signing it as well. Dumbledore straightened up and smiled at the girls, whilst Fudge just nodded at them and left, muttering about 'other business'. The headmaster checked a pocket watch before looking at the girls. "I suppose we should find you some decent accommodation ladies. Then maybe a wash and a decent breakfast. I must say that I myself hadn't been given chance to finish brushing my teeth this morning until I was pelted on the head by an owl summoning my presence for court today. Care to join me upstairs?"  
  
An hour later, the SAEM girls and Albus Dumbledore were sat in a wizards' pub in London called the 'Leaky Cauldron', washed and in a set of clean clothes. ShadowYami, Anime, Emerald and Mercury were lent spare purple, blue, red and green robes to wear to breakfast (Mercury insisting on keeping her catsuit on underneath). All throughout, the Headmaster explained to the girls about Hogwarts, its neighbouring village and, in hushed voices, the roles the girls would fill and the wizarding war.  
  
"So..." Mercury muttered. "We'll be keeping a lookout for unusual activities in the school, beating the crap out of dark wizards that turn up and help... Harry Potty, was it?"  
  
"Potter. Correct in one, Miss Sands."  
  
"But what about finances? If we're going in as students, I assume we'll need books, uniforms, supplies..."  
  
"No need to worry, Miss Fire. As you will be providing more services than required for any normal community service sentence, I happily agree to pay you at a reasonable rate. Wizards' money, of course."  
  
"Well... how much?"  
  
"Well, a starting wage of two hundred Galleons to assist in purchasing standard full school supplies plus some leftover to do with what you wish. Then after that, ninety-nine Galleons, thirteen Sickles and one Knut per week should suffice for your trouble, taking into account your community service, of course..."  
  
"Why not a hundred Galleons, just to keep it round?" Anime asked. "Won't that be easier?"  
  
"Indeed it would, Miss Anime. However, as I am turning senile, strange numbers appeal to keep my mind in check." Dumbledore smiled and pulled out his pocket watch again. "Tom the innkeeper will be paid by the Ministry for your upkeep. Why don't we open your Gringotts accounts sometime later in the week? I'll be able to transfer the starting fee into them then, and you shall receive your school lists and some instructions the same morn. What say you?"  
  
"Why not?" was the reply.

* * *

Harry looked over his birthday gifts and letters, more than a little surprised. Hermione, true to form, had bought him a book – a rather hefty looking volume called 'International Quidditch Greats' which Harry already leafed through. Ron sent over a Chudley Cannons scarf (Ron was an avid fan) and a box of homemade toffees from his mother. The Weasley twins were sneaky however; hidden in the innocent toffees were a few pieces of Ton Tongue Toffees. Harry had to wait a full fifteen minutes before his tongue naturally shrunk back to normal size. Hagrid baked some rock cakes, which according to the note were far too soft. To Harry, they were edible at the very least. Professor Lupin's present was small, which Harry understood as the man could hardly support himself either. However, removal of the wrapping revealed a medallion of some sort, with the heads of a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat emblazoned on it. Granted, the rat's head had three nasty scratches on it. The note explained that sometime shortly after the Marauders had left school, they had medallions made for each of them as a kind of friendship token. The one Harry now held in his hand belonged to Sirius, James' medallion having been destroyed with their home the night the Potter parents died.  
  
The letters were a nice thought. Not so much information was granted in them, but that was fair enough. The cards were sufficient. Arranging them on his windowsill, Harry proudly smiled. He supposed it was a good thing he wasn't moping now, 'else he wouldn't have been thankful for the gifts. Harry fingered the medallion that now hung around his neck. The light caught on it reflected onto the walls, shining the way gold would. Harry smiled, then looked onto his bed. There was one letter left, one he left for last. The Hogwarts seal was bold on the front, made so by the unusual bulk. Obviously it held more than just the letter and his new book list.  
  
The envelope was ripped open in no time, two letters and a report. Ignoring the letters, Harry skipped the niceties at the beginning of the report and scanned his grades nervously.  
  
ASTRONOMY – Average (A)   
CARE FOR MAGICAL CREATURES – Outstanding (O)   
CHARMS – Exceeds Expectations (E)   
DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS – Outstanding Plus (O)   
DIVINATION – Average (A)   
HERBOLOGY – Exceeds Expectations (E)   
HISTORY OF MAGIC – Troll (T) [Accelerated Course is recommended.]   
POTIONS – Outstanding (O)   
TRANSFIGURATION – Exceeds Expectations (E)  
  
A Troll? So the Weasley Twins were telling the truth, there was a Troll grade. Harry groaned. That would mean extra History of Magic lessons and therefore a longer torture. Harry read through the report again, more slowly. He grinned when his grades (apart from History of Magic) finally registered in his mind. Three Outstanding grades, three Exceeds Expectations and two Averages. An altogether excellent report over all. The Outstandings in particular. Never would he imagine getting one in Potions! Harry couldn't help but laugh happily out loud. How he wished he could see Snape's face when he hears of this!  
  
Harry sat himself down at his desk, pulling out as much spare parchment and ink as he could. He felt like telling the whole world his grades!

* * *

Anime: Whoa! Pass me the butter and jam! I'm on a roll!   
  
Joey: ... I'm hungry.  
  
Anime: You always are. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I never actually thought people would read this crap. Well, I'm impressed! Oh and erm... LandCow? You kinda insulted me and my friends by calling us Mary-Sues... but other than that, thanks a bunch for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3: Truths

Three days had passed since Harry's birthday. His elation made him write a letter each to Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Lupin and even Neville. Responses came rapidly. Hermione, true to form had managed Outstandings in every single subject she's taken. Ron was surprised. He had a grade higher than Harry in Divination and History of Magic. Neville replied as well, pleased to have achieved two Outstanding grades. Harry noted though with a little deflation that even Neville didn't get a Troll or even Dreadful. But that was put aside, replaced with pride. Most of the DA had thanked Harry, for his tutelage in Defence Against the Dark Arts. No-one achieved less than an E in the exams; Neville himself also managing just an Outstanding as well; the other O was obviously in Herbology.  
  
In the whole three days, Harry was happy that not only did he get back into contact with the Wizarding world with great news, but that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were keeping out of his way. Only Aunt Petunia could ever be seen and she was civil enough to him. He'd long decided to enjoy it whilst it lasted. However, by the third morning, Harry was suspicious. He had to admit the absence of his Uncle and cousin was a welcome one, but complete and utter disappearance? Aunt Petunia never said anything, mostly keeping quiet. Today, looking at his aunt from across the breakfast table, Harry decided maybe something more than small talk should be heard.  
  
"Aunt Petunia...Where's Uncle Vernon?"  
  
Aunt Petunia snapped her eyes to Harry, suspicious. "Why?"  
  
"It's just that, well... three days is a long time not to see someone. Uncle Vernon or Dudley. What happened?"  
  
Aunt Petunia looked away, not meeting Harry's eyes at first. Feeling the tension in the room, Harry mumbled and apology and finished off his breakfast in silence. Only when he finished washing his own plate and glass did Aunt Petunia speak. "I assume you got your school letters?"  
  
"Erm... Yeah..."  
  
"I expect you need to get some school things."  
  
Harry paused at the door of the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at Aunt Petunia. She didn't look at him, preferring to nose at the neighbour's garden. Harry nodded then replied using his voice. "Yes..."  
  
"We'll go to London tomorrow. I'll call for a taxi. I assume that place is still in London?"  
  
"You mean Diagon Alley?"  
  
"If that's what it's called, then yes. Pack some things tonight. Might spend a few nights there or something."  
  
Harry stared at the back of his Aunt's head. Just as he was getting used to one thing about his Aunt, something else crops up that makes him jump in surprise. First the niceties and secrets then offering to go with him to Diagon Alley? Harry made his thanks then went to sit in his room to think. Something was definitely up with Aunt Petunia, and from the looks of it, it has something to do with Uncle Vernon. Harry picked up the framed picture next to his bed. It was one of his mother when she was a teenager, during the summer holidays when she was around fifteen. It didn't move like the wizard photos, but it still looked as though she was smiling for him.  
  
"What's wrong with Aunt Petunia, mum?"

* * *

Mercury Sands was not a happy half-demon as she stared balefully out of the window that faced a little bit of London and a lot of sky. For the past three days, she was forced to stay in her room above the pub because of her unusual appearance, namely the slightly green skin. What was worst, when they drew straws to see who shared a room with whom, she had drawn the short straw and got to share a room with one of her least likely choice of person.  
  
"MER-CU-RY-CHAN!!!!"  
  
Mercury cringed. Why did I get her... was all she could think about as her blue haired companion jumped on her bed, her head narrowly missing the ceiling every bounce. Anime was not a patient person.  
  
"MER-CU-RY-CHAN!"  
  
Nor was she a quiet one either.  
  
"MERCURY-CHAN! I'm bored! When's Dumbledore coming back? I wanna explore the alley he told us about!"  
  
"Be quiet. And stop bouncing on the bed."  
  
Anime pouted and folded her arms indignantly, still bouncing. "But I'm bored!"  
  
There was a knock on the door, giving Mercury the reprise she needed before she decided exactly how charred was well done in shocking the Fallen Angel. Emerald was at the door, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I just got a letter from Mr Dumbledore. He said that his Deputy Headmistress was going to take us to the bank tomorrow and help us open accounts and get our school things. Oh, and to do something about your appearance."  
  
"EMMIE-CHAN!"  
  
Emerald blinked, looking over Mercury's shoulder. She smiled, suppressing a giggle and waving at the bouncing blue-haired girl, who waved energetically back.  
  
"Having fun, Mercury?" Emerald whispered from the side of her mouth in amusement.  
  
"Oh, yeah. More laughs than a barrel of monkeys." Mercury replied. "If she doesn't stop, I swear I'm going to barbeque her ass."  
  
"I heard that, Merc-chan!" Anime called.  
  
A stress vein appeared at the side of the demon's head. Emerald giggled. "You've got a good jump on that thing, Anime."  
  
"Thanks, Emmie-chan!" Anime laughed happily, bouncing harder on the bed.  
  
Before anyone knew anything, a crash and yelp echoed down the corridor. ShadowYami stuck her head out of hers and Emerald's room just in time to see Mercury and Emerald laughing their heads off, Anime sprawled on what looked to be the remains of a bed, a lovely lump forming on her head.  
  
"Owie..." was all Anime could muster.

* * *

They made it to London just before lunchtime. Outside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry helped Aunt Petunia with her suitcase, pulling it out of the taxi. After paying the driver, she looked around, nose a little in the air. "So where is this alley?"  
  
"We have to go into the Leaky Cauldron. Just follow me."  
  
Harry pulled his bag along himself. He wouldn't have believed this day even if Trelawney went into Seer-mode and predicted every move. Opening the door only himself and other wizards could see, Harry led Aunt Petunia into the Leaky Cauldron. Instantly, Aunt Petunia sniffed pompously, looking around with distaste.  
  
There was the same old crowd in the little pub. In the darkest corner was a robed trio, speaking animatedly about a Quidditch match they had seen. There was a mix of characters at the bar itself; possibly even someone who looked like he had troll's blood in him. Disappearing through a door at the back, Harry could see the retreating back of a girl no older than himself, complaining in a loud voice to someone in front of her.  
  
"...And about time too! Three days in that room with her was driving me crazy...!"  
  
Obviously going into Diagon Alley for some school things. Some of the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron looked up and shook their heads. Then they'd notice Harry. A lot of people would point and whisper, and others would wave at Harry and shout words of thanks or encouragement at him. This made Aunt Petunia purse her lips in nervous fear. Add the dusty, musky smell and general layout of the pub, Aunt Petunia thought she had kept her head quite well. The whole inn was just generally not very Aunt Petunia-ish.  
  
"How could anyone stand it in here?" she commented.  
  
"Hello, Tom." Harry greeted, a little embarrassed by Aunt Petunia's clear remark. Tom looked up from wiping down a table and smiled a toothless smile at Harry. Aunt Petunia noticed and reeled back slightly in shock. The innkeeper looked at Aunt Petunia, smiling. 'Muggle?' Tom mouthed. Harry smiled relieved.  
  
"Get a lot of them in here." Tom commented, wiping his hands on his trousers. "So what can I do for you, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Can we rent two rooms for three nights? One for myself and one for my Aunt."  
  
Tom took the aunt and nephew up the flight of stairs, Tom levitating Aunt Petunia's suitcase in front of them. Aunt Petunia held her handbag closer to her chest, her eyes darting this way and that nervously. Harry smiled back at his aunt encouragingly. Whilst he wasn't looking, Harry hadn't had much time to brace himself for the full body blow that came. Aunt Petunia screamed, already nervous enough as it was.  
  
"Oh my God! Sorry, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Aunt Petunia, it's alright! I'm fine!"  
  
Harry felt the weight leave his chest as the person who crashed into him stood. Harry straightened his glasses, looking up at the girl who knocked him over. She definitely didn't go to Hogwarts, else he'd have known who she was. Her shoulder length blonde hair shone in the mid-morning sun, her blue eyes concerned as she held out a hand to help Harry. Already through her mannerisms, Harry could tell that she was quite well brought up.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you like that. I was in a hurry to catch up with my group..."  
  
"Your... group?" Harry asked, accepting the hand. He still couldn't take his eyes off the girl. 

"I'm sorry. I'm new around here. My friends and I were going to be taken into Diagon Alley for some things."  
  
"Oh, they just left, I think. I saw one girl with waist length black hair complaining about sharing a room with someone..."  
  
"Really? Gods, I'm late!"  
  
With that, the blonde girl ran past him and Aunt Petunia. Harry stared after her until she was out of sight. Aunt Petunia frowned and cleared her throat, bringing Harry back down to Earth. He recognised the look on Aunt Petunia's face and turned to follow the bemused Tom to their rooms. When they were left with the keys, Harry had to reassure Aunt Petunia that the mirror meant no harm when it commented on her dress. He half suspected it was the same sarcastic mirror that he once shared a room with a few years back. Once Aunt Petunia was sufficiently calmed, she told Harry to leave her to unpack. Harry finally was allowed into his own room to do the same. He looked out of his window. He could just about see the roof of Gringotts from his room and was reminded he might need to withdraw some more money for this year's books. He dug out his school letters, scanning the book list one more time. Apart from the advanced books for his normal lessons, two new books at the end caught Harry's eyes.  
  
_DARK CREATURES OF OLD_ by Hunter Jäger

_MOSTE ANCIENTE RITUALS_ by Magi Vorladung  
  
Harry guessed that the books must be for Defence Against The Dark Arts. "Wonder how long this one will last..." Harry mumbled. He also sincerely hoped that the teacher this year was far more bearable than last year's teacher Umbridge. "But then again, anyone can be better than Umbridge..."  
  
Unpacked and ready, Harry grabbed his money pouch and wand, stuffing them in opposite pockets before knocking on Aunt Petunia's door.  
  
"Aunt Petunia? Are you ready yet?"  
  
Something dropped and Aunt Petunia could be heard to gasp and quickly move about. "Wait there!" she shouted through the door. Minutes later, she opened the door, looking down at Harry. He had to admit, his Aunt was looking a little pale. The shock of actually being in the vicinity of the things she hated most must have taken its toll.  
  
"You know... You don't have to come you know."  
  
"I... I know. But I will anyway." She said, readjusting her bag. "Well? What are you staring at? Move on!"  
  
Harry and Aunt Petunia went down into the pub, Harry leading Aunt Petunia through the back door. She turned up her nose at the sight of the rubbish bins. "Is this some kind of a joke? Surely you don't get your school things in a..."  
  
Harry didn't listen to his Aunt, having taken out his wand and counting the bricks on the wall. Tapping the right brick three times, Harry pulled himself and his Aunt back as the entrance of Diagon Alley slowly appeared. The hustling crowd of witches and wizards caused Aunt Petunia to gasp fearfully, her free hand flailing for something to hold. She jumped slightly when something snaked into that hand, making her look down. Harry's own hand had caught hers, helping her calm down. She looked down at her nephew in surprise and confusion. He gave her a warm smile, a sudden unexplained feeling of pride coming over him. Aunt Petunia gave a very very weak smile back before looking down the alley in awe. Harry held on to Aunt Petunia's hand tightly, urging her to take a step forward with him.  
  
"Welcome to my world." He said.

* * *

"This is not my day; this is definitely not my day..."  
  
Emerald stumbled out of the building, her skin the natural colour of Mercury's. She leaned against the door whilst she breathed, forcing the nausea wave to leave. Behind her, Mercury checked on the fire princess. She caught her own reflection in a polished marble surface and frowned. Since the arrival of the Deputy Headmistress, Mercury's skin had been given a more human sheen, thanks to a charm cast by the said teacher.  
  
"First late, then crashed into someone, then a roller coaster ride through Hell?"  
  
"I won't say it was Hell. Way to warm for this time of year..."  
  
The girls turned to look at their advancing friends, Anime walking with her hands behind her head in a laid back walk. "Nah... And it's missing a few demons too. But, if you want a real ride into Hell..."  
  
Emerald groaned. "Anime, you know I was being sarcastic..."  
  
Anime winked. "Sure I do. It's just fun to make fun of you, that's all."  
  
"Girls."  
  
SAEM turned and faced their strict guide, Minerva McGonagall. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Remember the agreement. You're not to speak about your true purpose in public like this. Remember the..."  
  
"The story. Of course, Professor." ShadowYami sighed. Then she proceeded in a sing song school child's voice. "Hi there. We're Khalida Damis, Anime Fallen, Emerald Fire and Mercury Sands. We're transfer students from Cairo and we'd all like to be your friends!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Damis. That'll do." Professor McGonagall said with a frown. "Well, since you have accounts and money to spend, I suggest we get you some school supplies. Follow me please."  
  
The four girls sulked along behind the witch, their eyes once again wandering the streets, eager to see what there was. Khalida kept her eye on the Magical Menagerie; the fierce and unusual looking animals in the window looking very appealing. Anime noticed the café and grinned. Mercury and Emerald both found Florish and Botts; their eyes widening at the array of books that were piled in the window, only imagining what it must look inside.  
  
"First, we'll get you some school robes. Madam Malkins; in with you."  
  
As soon as they entered the store, a squat, smiley witch came out from the back, dressed in lilac robes. "Good morning, Professor. May I help you?"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and gestured to the four girls in front of her. "Transfer students, Madam Malkin. They require some school robes."  
  
Madam Malkin smiled. "Of course. Just finished fitting two students, so if two of the young ladies would like to follow me?"  
  
Emerald and Anime were instantly pushed forward by their peers. Throwing pouts at Khalida and Mercury grinned and waved at their friends whilst they wandered where they could, mostly looking out of the window and staring at all the strange people coming by.  
  
In next to no time at all, Emerald and Anime came out from the back, Madam Malkin behind them with their new school robes in hand. "Next please."  
  
At the back of the store, Khalida and Mercury took their places on the footstools, wriggling uncomfortably as long black robes were pulled over their heads.  
  
"How long's this going to take?" Khalida asked, looking disdainfully at the length of the robes.  
  
"Not very long,dear." Madam Malkin said, beginning to pin the robe to size. Meanwhile, Madam Malkin's assistant had brought out the rest of the school uniform for the girls to try on. Mercury's eyes narrowed very threateningly. "No."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"No. You can just take that right back and bring back the boys' uniform."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the school rules are that girls wear this uniform and..."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"What's the problem here?"  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the fitting room, looking at both girls. Mercury folded her arms. "I am not wearing a damned skirt!"  
  
"Unless you wish to wander the school corridors with your knickers showing, Miss Sands, I suggest you wear that skirt."  
  
Khalida's eyes gleamed conspiringly. "So... Excuse me, may I borrow these; thank you..."  
  
Without waiting for Madam Malkin to answer, Khalida snatched up a pair of scissors and a skirt from the assistant's arms. After a few seconds, Khalida slipped into her school uniform, amidst the wide-eyed stares of everyone else in the fitting room.  
  
Professor McGonagall was the first to find her voice. "Miss Damis; the school shirt isn't tied so tightly around one's chest and there's hardly enough material around your waist to even be classed as a belt, let alone a skirt! Why, your underwear is near enough showing!"  
  
Khalida smiled triumphantly. "You did offer Mercury the option, but I was the one who took it up. Besides, I do have my brilliant, colour co- ordinated selection of underwear for occasions like this."  
  
As if to prove her point, she flicked her skirt, harem-girl style and hopped of her footstool to admire her new uniform in the mirror, leaving the others wondering what shade of black her 'knickers' were.  
  
Seeing how shocked Aunt Petunia was, Harry made his trip into Gringotts as quick as he could, decidedly leaving his aunt in the lobby, attempting to change some of her own Muggle money in Wizards money, with great reluctance to actually communicate with the goblin who served her. With his pockets full of wizards' gold and Aunt Petunia decidedly flustered, Harry thought it wise to hurry down to Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour for an afternoon treat. With a cup of tea and a biscuit down her, Aunt Petunia managed to calm down enough to remember to breath. Harry pleased himself with a small ice cream sundae, watching his aunt with his green eyes in case she panicked again. He could tell she was muttering to herself under her breath; he could just about catch some of the things she said.  
  
"... Vernon... right... Mad, absolutely mad of me... but... must... Oh Lily... Vernon... so adamant..."  
  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
  
The blonde woman snapped her head up, looking straight at Harry with strict but watery eyes. "What?"  
  
"Well... if you want, you can stay in the inn for the afternoon; or maybe go into the city centre. I can get my school things myself..."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, is that it?"  
  
"No. It's just... you look a little... well..."  
  
"Unsettled. Go on, you know you want to say it. That's what your uncle said. Unsettled, mad. Magic in my blood; no turning back now... He was right; he was right! What am I doing here? Why was I so..."  
  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
  
Aunt Petunia stopped in mid-rant, her eyes all watery and teary. She sighed and rummaged around her handbag for a tissue to dab her eyes with. Once she determined herself to be presentable again, she looked at Harry. Again, she sighed. "You must think I'm mad. Really, you should, because I think I'm mad for sitting in... in this place. Haven't you wondered why, Harry?"  
  
Harry stared for a moment at his Aunt in disbelief. Wondered? Of course he did! It was driving him secretly mad for the past few days. Instead of voicing that fact, he nodded. "Well... I did wonder..."  
  
"Well, your uncle and I had a fight. After giving you that box of photos of Lily and me. I... Well, I felt like Lily had came back, just for a while. And we weren't fighting, like the days before she went to Hogwarts. When I was trying to make you come to your senses, it was almost like I was talking to Lily again. Like... Like Lily was in that room with us. I spoke to your uncle about it later and we got into a fight. He thought it was a stupid notion planted in my head by you. We fought, and in the end, I realized something I guess I've been denying ever since we've taken you in..."  
  
Aunt Petunia paused and took a sip of her very cold tea. Harry waited, poking at his ice cream, giving his aunt room to continue.  
  
"I suppose... You see, your mother and I were close as children. We had our differences as sisters, but we sorted them out as best we could. Then her letter for Hogwarts came. And she'd come home at the summer holidays, with new things to show and tell. Then it hit me, that first summer. I hated her; hated that all of a sudden, she had this whole new world to explore, new things to learn. And what was I left with? What I had before. Nothing new, nothing exciting. My parents didn't help by emphasizing how wonderful Lily was. I despised the attention she got. Lily noticed and tried to make me feel better, but knowing that she had powers I will never have... I suppose I was jealous. Lily did try to make things better between us, but it didn't help. As we grew older, we became further apart. Then I met your Uncle. How he knew about wizards and magic and the like, I had never asked and probably never will. But he did have the same views as me, and we agreed to never speak of my sister and her family. It was fine that way. I didn't have to compare myself to Lily anymore. I felt... free..." 

"But that was a false freedom. False, because I realized I'd never be free of Lily's presence the day I found you on my doorstep. I felt the old jealousy rising again; only this time, towards you. I didn't want you to have her talents. Not just hers, but that of your father's. I didn't want to have to compare myself to my nephew as well as my sister. Then that... that man came and gave you your letter, and I knew that once again, Lily's influence would never leave me. I'll always be wallowing in the shadow of my younger sister's talents..."  
  
Harry stared at his aunt, sat across from him, pouring out a lifetime of jealousy over his sister; over him. He had found in him new sympathy for his aunt. Overshadowed by something she would never understand, or allow herself to, overcome by jealousy of the attention paid to her sister by their parents. He could see where she was coming from. No one wants to be compared and made to seem inferior. Did he not himself feel exactly the same last year, when his best friend became Prefect? Didn't he think it was unfair someone was chosen over him for something? Aunt Petunia must have felt exactly the same over the subject of magic...  
  
"So..." Aunt Petunia said finally, snapping Harry out of his reverie. "I had made a decision that your Uncle wasn't happy with, so he walked out of the door, my poor confused Dudley dragged out by the arm. I decided I wanted to make amends with my sister in some way. And this is it. I want to become a better aunt when I couldn't be the better sister. To apologise to your mother... my sister. For the years of undue hatred I paid to her and yourself. Harry, I know I don't deserve it, but will you accept my apology?"

* * *

Anime: O.O DAMN IT! I'm getting good at this!  
  
Duo: Did you get Quatre or CK to help with this? Petunia sounds quite sappy... 

Anime: -shrugs- Eh... Well, this is how I imagined Petunia must have felt. And yeah, Quatre did help.

Ahearn: I must applaud you, though, Mistress. You are brekaing your record for lengthy chapters...

Anime: -glomp- Now here's a muse who knows how to make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4: Mischief

"What now?"

Mercury looked at her checklist, checking off what had been bought so far. "Uniform..."

"We're to pick them up later in the afternoon" Emerald confirmed.

"Cauldrons..."

"Check!" Anime announced, walking out of the cauldron store with two pewter cauldrons on each arm. "Why couldn't we get gold or silver ones? They were prettier..."

"Pewter is quite alright, Miss Fallen." Professor MacGonagall commented.

"Books?"

"After we managed to get you and Em-chan out of there..." Anime commented. "You two were like little kids in a candy store. I never saw you look so happy, Merc."

Mercury ignored Anime's comment. "Phials, telescopes and brass scales?"

"Got them!" Khalida said, indicating the four bags. Professor MacGonagall looked over the equipment and nodded. "Everything seems to be in order so far..."

The strict teacher took a pocket watch from her pocket, reading the face. Pocketing the timepiece, she looked at the four girls assembled before her. "I'm due back at the school for official business in a while. You'll come with me to the Leaky Cauldron and pack away your things. I will return tomorrow morning to assist you in purchasing the rest of your supplies."

"Why can't we get the wands and the rest on our own?" Anime asked, shifting the weight of the cauldrons on her arms.

"Personally, I think there is more to our ways that you need to learn. And I don't think people of your... calibre... will be able to remain out of trouble for very long."

With that, Professor MacGonagall motioned for the bags, levitating them slightly and hovering them in front of her to the inn. The girls walked slowly behind her, throwing each other knowing glances.

* * *

Harry glanced up momentarily. He thought he saw Professor MacGonagall in the crowd a minute ago, but she was gone now. Shrugging it off, Harry at his book list one more time, leading Aunt Petunia behind him. She had calmed down quite considerably, and although she kept quite close to Harry, she looked around her curiously, taking in the sights that her sister must have seen when she walked the cobbled street.

"I think we'll get my books first. Just over here..."

The duo walked into Florish and Botts, Aunt Petunia scanning the titles of the shelved tomes as Harry picked out his school books one by one and carrying them around the store. As he was browsed the shelves, Harry inclined his head slightly, a flash of red catching his eye. Quickly turning the corner, Harry grinned.

"Ron!"

Ron Weasley, a boy with red hair and freckles, turned at the sound of his name being called. He grinned and walked over to his friend. "Alright, Harry?"

"Not bad. And you? How's the summer?"

"Not too bad. Percy's spent a week at home. Bruised pride, but at least mum and him are back on speaking terms."

"That's good."

"Anyway, how about you and the Muggles? They better be treating you right."

Harry gave a kind of lop-sided smile. "Well... It's complicated so far. But let's say I have a funny feeling things are working out for the better. Got your books yet?"

"Mum's just getting them. Anyway, what's going on? Why do you think stuff's improving?"

"Well..."

At that moment, Aunt Petunia walked up to the boys. Ron noticed her and his eyes widened slightly. Aunt Petunia seemed to recognise him as well and stiffened slightly. Harry smiled. "I suppose I should introduce you two properly. Aunt Petunia, this is Ron Weasley, my best friend. Ron, you know Aunt Petunia, right?"

Ron could only splutter at first, but he managed to find the presence of mind to lift his hand to take Aunt Petunia's. Aunt Petunia sniffed a little and nodded once. "I met you before."

Ron tinged red slightly, the moment he met Aunt Petunia properly being in their second year at Hogwarts, when his dad accidentally blew out the Dursleys' fireplace. Aunt Petunia dropped Ron's hand and looked at her nephew. "Are you done yet?"

Harry nodded and shifted the books in the crook of his arm. "I'll just go pay for these..."

"I'll come with." Ron immediately offered, walking behind Harry. When he was positive he was a good distance away from Harry's aunt, Ron hissed in his ear. "What did you do with your real aunt?"

* * *

"Oh oh! Pets! I wanna see the pet store!"

Khalida whacked Anime around the head once more. The blue haired girl pouted and faced her amethyst and ebony haired friend. Mercury and Emerald sensed another argument and stood in between the duo. "Calm down you two." Emerald reasoned. "Anime, we want to show these guys that we can handle things well on our own. So we should get our wands first."

Anime rubbed her head and pouted. "Fine... Like I can argue now; I think I'm down to three or four brain cells..."

The girls walked slowly, looking around for the wand store. Mercury tugged on Khalida's arm, pointing to a store with peeling gold letters over the door. _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. A lonely looking wand on a cushion was in the store window, looking suspiciously as though it had been there for a while. "There we go. C'mon."

The quartet walked straight into the store and immediately fell silent, the tinkling bell that signalled their entry echoing through the stores depths. There was an air of powerful magic and library type atmosphere, which was surprising for its small and almost shabby appearance. Even Anime felt she had to hold her tongue in the store. The four girls wandered around, just looking at the different shelves and at the stacks of long thin boxes lining the walls. None of them noticed the figure behind the counter until he spoke.

"May I help, ladies?"

All four girls jumped and yelped (or swore in Egyptian as the case may be), turning to face the speaker. Mr Ollivander, an elderly gentleman with wide pale eyes, smiled at the girls. "I presume you wish to purchase wands?"

The girls nodded mutely. Mr Ollivander gazed at the four girls momentarily and nodded, walking from behind the counter, producing a tape measure out of his pocket. "I must say, I have never seen girls such as yourselves before, and we do get all sorts in here..."

Mr Ollivander came nose to nose with Khalida. She blinked once before frowning. "Get out of my face old man, before I do some remodelling."

Mr Ollivander simply chuckled but complied, unfurling his tape measure. Mr Ollivander looked over the girls one by one. "Who wishes to be measured first?"

No one came forward at first, too nervous to trust the old man. However, Khalida decided to be the brave one since no one was volunteering. Mr Ollivander nodded. "Hold out your wand hand please."

"My what?"

"Which hand do you use the most?"

"Oh... that'll be my right, I guess..."

Emerald and the other girls watched curiously as Mr Ollivander went about measuring Khalida from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, bemused by the mounting confusion of Khalida's expressions as the tape measured began measuring quite on its own as Mr Ollivander spoke and searched the shelves.

"Every Ollivander wand has a powerfully magical substance for its core. Unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, dragon heartstrings; any of these will be used in collaboration with a particular wood. Therefore, no two wands are the same, so results vary from wand to wand for different individuals..."

Emerald, Mercury and Anime suppressed giggles as Khalida watched the tape measure begin measuring the length of her cleavage. Mr Ollivander returned from his search, his arms laden with boxes. "That will do," he muttered, resulting with the tape measure crumpling to the floor. Placing the boxes on the counter carefully, Mr Ollivander picked one wand up from the boxes and handed it to the Egyptian girl. "Here you go. Peony and unicorn tail hair. Six and a half inches. Whippy and flexible. Here, give it a wave."

"It's quite short for a length of wood, isn't it..." Khalida muttered when she accepted the wand, glancing at her friends before shrugging and waved the wand. Mr Ollivander snatched the length of wood out of her hand instantly and shoving another into her hand. "Oak, phoenix tail feather. Twelve inches. Sturdy. Go on..."

Khalida waved the wand again. There was more of a reaction from the wood this time. Mercury ducked out of the way as a purple blast zoomed past her ear and blew up the row of shelves behind her. Emerald and Anime's eyes widened slightly and started edging towards the counter, should a blast be heading their way. Khalida grinned and looked at Mr Ollivander. "Guess this is the right one."

Mr Ollivander shook his head and snatched away the wand and handing over another, looking a little more elated each time. They thought at least half the store's supply of wands had been used. Mr Ollivander seemed to enjoy himself, regardless of the fact that every other wand seemed to add more repairs to his list. Khalida was about to jack it all in as well when yet another wand was taken from her hand. "Look, I'm running out of patience." Khalida grumbled, looking as though she wanted to blow up the pile of wands in front of her. Mr Ollivander, who had been browsing the shelves for more wands, returned with one in hand. "I believe this may work. Would you like to give it a wave?"

Khalida seriously considered shoving the wand where the sun didn't shine, but swallowed that and accepted the wand. As soon as her fingers touched the wood, warmth spread from her fingertips to the core of her body. Her hand gripped the wand tightly and she looked at Mr Ollivander. He simply nodded. "Give it a wave." Her fist tightly gripping the wand, Khalida sliced the air. Purple and black mist that seemed to shine spewed out of the wand's tip, seeming to take on a rough shape. The mist circled all around Khalida slightly, before slowly dissipating. Mr Ollivander stroked his chin for a moment, watching the Egyptian girl closely before nodding. "Interesting reaction... but then again, each wand has its own way of choosing... Dragon Heartstring, Winter Cherry. Nine inches. Strong, but not one of my more common wands..."

The girls glanced at each other and shrugged. Mr Ollivander snapped out of his reverie and smiled at the girls, picking up the almost forgotten tape measure. "Who's next?"

* * *

"See you later, Aunt Petunia."

The blonde woman nodded and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to spend the rest of the day in London. Harry waved his aunt off. Ron raised an eyebrow, interest peaked. "So... she's a whole lot nicer? How?"

Harry smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess... Well, some of it is private, but Aunt Petunia at the very least had a change of heart. Even gave me a semi-decent birthday and everything."

"Bloody Hell..." Ron muttered. "So c'mon, what started it? Or, tell me about it later. I want to go to Fred and George's shop. Haven't had chance to see their shop properly."

As the guys squeezed through the summer throng of people, Harry spoke about how Aunt Petunia spoke him out of his depression and up to the situation now, leaving out as much as he could about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's argument and Aunt Petunia's admittance to her mal-treatment of her sister. By the time Ron and Harry found the joke shop, Ron was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at Harry.

"So your Aunt was just jealous? Guess that goes to shoe jealousy is a dangerous thing..."

"Ron! Harry!"

The boys looked up and grinned at George, one half of the Weasley twins. George and his twin Fred did go to Hogwarts, but left around half way through the last year, when Professor Umbridge drove them too far. Since then, they had opened a joke shop with their own inventions stocking the shelves. It had been a successful venture, but it wouldn't have gotten off the ground if it weren't for the Weasley Twins' private investor. After he won the Triwizard Tournament through default, Harry handed the prize money to Fred and George, with the promise that they will create more jokes, give Ron some decent dress robes and keep the donation a secret.

George patted his brother and his friend on the back, leading the two younger boys into the store. Inside, they found the floor crowded with kids looking to by another Weasley invention, with Fred behind the counter, serving customer after customer. The other Weasley twin glanced up and grinned at the trio before returning to help the customers.

"As you can see for yourselves, we've done quite well for ourselves." George commented. "Business has been booming and maybe we can help Mum and Dad out now."

"That's great." Harry replied, grinning. "Bet your Mum changed her mind then, seeing how well you guys did."

George winked. "Her mind changes every week, when we try out a new invention on her."

Fred called George over for help. Patting Harry and Ron on the shoulders, George waved a goodbye before leaving to help his twin. The two friends made it out of the joke shop and wandered down Diagon Alley. Harry gave Ron a lop-sided grin.

"Well, looks like you have one more thing to try and compete with in your family." Harry commented. "What's the count now? Former Head-boy come Curse breaker for Gringotts, Former Captain of the House Quidditch team come International Dragon Researcher, Former Prefect and Headboy come high-ranking Ministry Employee and now Junior Entrepreneurs of a successful joke shop?"

Ron groaned and rubbed the side of his head. "Don't remind me. Like I don't have enough to contend with..."

With a grunt, Ron suddenly went flying to the floor. Harry managed to step back in time to avoid the flying girl and the shattered glass. For a split second, Harry mused that maybe Death Eaters were fighting openly in the alley. Then his brain caught up with his eyes. Ron was sprawled on the street with a black haired girl sat on top of him, looking very dazed and not too pleased. Looking up, Harry spotted where the girl flew from and understood slightly.

Four heads peered out of the recently smashed window of Ollivander's wand store, each displaying varying degrees of shock and sheepishness. Harry paused for a moment, recognising one of the girls who looked particularly worried. The blonde hair, the blue eyes...

"Erm... Mercury?" she called.

A growl and a groan floated up to Harry's groggy ears. He looked down at his feet and bent down to help up either fallen person. The black haired girl brushed his hand away and stood, leaving the wand she was testing behind. Ron staggered up with Harry's help, picking up the wand Mercury had left behind. The two boys walked gingerly up to the wand store to return the wand to Ollivander. Inside, they gaped at the pile of wands on the counter and the significant damage visible in the shop. Moreover, they gaped at the unusual quartet of girls gathered in the store.

The tanned and obviously foreign girl with long black and purple hair, separated right down the middle, whose eyes just exuded a mysterious, predatory quality; the raven haired girl who knocked Ron over a moment ago and a blue haired, silver streak young girl with neon green eyes. The only normal looking girl in the bunch was the blonde girl with blue eyes. Harry's eyes lingered with her before looking back at Ollivander.

"Hmm... A very potent reaction indeed... I wonder why.." Ollivander muttered to himself. "Rowan, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches..."

Mercury leaned closer to Khalida, muttering quietly so the others couldn't hear. "I'll tell you why; Rowan wood repels lightning big time..."

Khalida snorted loudly, trying to hold back her laughter. Anime and Emerald looked at Khalida and Mercury questioningly, though neither cared to share what made their split coloured hair friend shake with obvious mirth. Harry handed Ollivander the rowan wand; the old man smiling at Harry and Ron. "Ah, Mr Potter. How do you do?"

"Fine, thanks..." Harry said, back to looking at the four girls in the store. He met eyes with the blonde haired girl, who obviously recognised him and blushed in embarrassment. Anime noticed and nudged Emerald in the ribs, smiling. Emerald shot the blue haired girl a look before composing herself. She stepped up to Harry and held out her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't apologise properly before." she said. "My name's Emerald, by the way."

Harry accepted her hand with a smile, noting that her grip was quite firm for someone so delicate looking. "That's alright. I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley."

To his mild surprise, Emerald didn't go through the normal rituals that most people do when he gave them his name, specifically flicking their eyes to see the scar that will confirm his identity. She simply nodded, releasing his hand. "Hello. Are you a... student?"

Harry nodded. "Hogwarts. How about you?"

The girls glanced at each other before Emerald answered. "We're transfer students, actually. We're starting at Hogwarts this year."

Ron smiled. "Cool. Where did you guys transfer from?"

"Cairo." Khalida answered straight away.

"Don't you guys use wands out there?"

"Alternative magical means." was all Mercury said in a voice that seemed to close the matter. The boys glanced at each other. Something about these girls did strike a different chord. Mr Ollivander cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the teenagers. "Speaking of wands, there're two young women who still require wands. If we may continue..."

* * *

Anime: ARGH!!! I do live, I do live, I do live!!!!

Ahearn: Pardon?

Anime: I just thought people might have missed me... Anyway, sorry for the long absence! I haven't taken an impromptu visit to my Uncle's place! Nah, just had a bit of inspirational block, that's all! E-heh


	5. Chapter 5: Pets

"I'm sorry!"

Emerald trotted through the crowd of Diagon Alley, trying to keep up with the boy who was so desperately trying to get away from her. Harry, Ron, Khalida, Anime and Mercury kept just behind, the blue haired girl stuffing her fist in her mouth as she tried to hold back her manic laughter. The escapee couldn't get too far ahead from the blonde before she managed to grab his shoulder and spin him round, surprising the both of them. Harry and Ron caught up with Emerald and the boy she was so desperate to catch. Ron was acting like Anime in that he was resisting the urge to grant himself a chuckle. Neville Longbottom, a hapless boy in their year and House at Hogwarts was sporting a new hair-do, courtesy of Emerald and her experimentation of wands. His dark hair had only just about stopped burning, although it still smouldered quite satisfactorily.

Emerald shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the wand would shoot fire out like that. I really didn't mean to burn your hair like that."

Neville, who looked very much as uncomfortable as Emerald and considerably paler, shook his head, making pretty patterns with the thin columns of smoke that still floated from his head. "T..That's alright. I mean, one of the wands I tested when I first got my wand blew up a whole shelf of wands..."

Anime couldn't help herself and burst out into a full fit of giggles. Ron followed soon after, shaking his head. "Sorry, Neville! I know it must be frightening, but it IS funny, you have to admit, mate."

Neville blushed brightly and tried to pout and Emerald looked ready to burn Ron too. Anime managed to stop herself laughing long enough to put an arm around the shoulders of Neville and Emerald. "You two are just too much! Lighten up, or you'll bust a vein with your worry!"

"We have good reason to, Ani-chan. Neville's hair is crispy fried and I didn't exactly make a good first impression by burning a student's hair and half a store, either."

Anime simply waved a hand nonchalantly. "So what? Merc flew through the window and SY-chan and I blew up half the store whilst testing our wands."

"That comment fails to comfort me, somehow..." Emerald muttered.

Anime simply chuckled and grabbed Neville and Emerald by the hand, dragging them along at the alley. "I know what'll cheer us up!"

Minutes later, Anime threw her fist in the air, beaming like Christmas came early. "Now THAT'S an ice cream sundae!"

What was placed in front of Anime could be classed as a piece of culinary art. A sundae glass at least a foot tall was filled with layer after layer of custard, sponge cake, chocolate fudge, strawberry syrup, and vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. To top is all off, a flock of swans sculpted out of whipped cream, a whole strawberry and a generous helping of hazelnuts crowned the glorious dessert. The girls and boys didn't know whether it was meant for eating or display. All around, little children were gaping jealously at the dessert to end all desserts. Without wasting any time at all, Anime grabbed a spoon off the table and begun shovelling the cream into her mouth. The others, on the other hand, opted for ice cream floats or soft drinks. Harry took a sip of his own drink before speaking.

"So, what was the name of the school you went to? In Cairo." he asked.

"We were privately tutored." Khalida answered, being the first to swallow her drink.

"Really? Could they do that in Cairo, then?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Mercury answered shortly. "Special licensing laws."

"Oh..."

The atmosphere created soon became thick enough for Anime to eat through. Emerald took a nervous sip of her own float and decided to break the ice. "So... Harry? What's Hogwarts like?"

Harry beamed. "Hogwarts is the best. Ron knows I may be biased, but really, it is great."

"So what does the school look like?" Khalida asked.

"It's a big old castle. Loads of people get lost in it in their first year, but you find your way around quick enough." Ron answered. "And there's the lake, the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest."

"Forbidden Forest?"

"It's out of bounds to all students. It's a dangerous forest with werewolves and centaurs, though they aren't so bad..."

"Sounds like fun!" Khalida exclaimed, eyes beaming.

"Not as fun as you would think..." Harry muttered, sipping his drink. "But... the lessons are good enough, and same with the professors. Transfiguration is tough if you get on MacGonagall's bad side, Potions is a nightmare with Snape if you're not a Slytherin. Charms, Herbology and Astrology are alright."

Khalida pouted and poked the lump of ice cream in her soda with her straw. "They sound okay..." she mumbled slowly.

"But there's loads others." Neville spoke for the first time since ordering his juice. "Herbology is the easiest subject, but there's also Divination and Care for Magical Creatures."

Khalida drew her eyes up. "Magical Creatures?"

"Yeah, Hagrid is a great teacher. In his first year of teaching, he got us Hippogriffs and Harry flew all around the grounds; but he had to move onto Blo Worms when he was forbidden to use Hippogriffs when one attacked a student."

"But Malfoy deserved it!" Ron interjected. "And he made Buckbeak do it."

Harry left Neville and Ron to talk it out, continuing the list of creatures for Khalida, who now took immense interest with the idea of magical creatures (and especially dangerous ones). "There were also the Blast-Ended Skrewts and they do exactly what they sound. And then there was the Thestrels last year..."

"And what do they do?" Khalida asked, definitely perked up, eyes sparkling.

"Well, Threstrels are like horses with wings and scales, they eat flesh... oh, and they can only be seen by people who have seen death before."

"Then the four of us should have no problem!" Anime butted in in-between mouthfuls of ice-cream and hazelnuts. Khalida promptly gave the blue-haired girl a swift and sharp kick in the shins should she reveal anymore, prompting the girl to choke on a hazelnut chunk. Emerald got up and immediately slapped Anime on the back to no use. The boys looked on, shocked and tried to think of what to do to help the choking Anime. Khalida shot Mercury a look in the midst of the mini chaos, who nodded and extended a finger under the table and aimed for Anime. In a split second, a burst of lightning crackled and crashed into Anime's leg. The electric shock worked its way through Anime's body, giving Emerald a second hand shock when she still had her hand on Anime's back. However, the quick shock also served to bring back the hazelnut, shooting it out and ricocheting it off an unsuspecting wizard's hat. A few more coughs and a gulp of water brought Anime back down to normal breathing levels. Rather than make a comment, Anime simply threw her head back and laughed.

"That was a close one, right?" Anime said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Is she for real?" Ron whispered to Harry. "She acts as if it's happened before."

"It has." Emerald interjected. "That must be the fortieth time she's choked on something."

"Fifty-second this year." Khalida corrected. "The best one was when she choked on a stuffed rabbit's ear. Thirty seconds before she brought the cotton wool up."

The three Gryffindor boys simply stared in disbelief as the trio of girls argued on Anime's best choking record, with Mercury quietly sipping her own drink. _Hardly inconspicuous, guys..._ she mentally cringed. Something fluttered overhead, catching Mercury's eyes. A snowy owl fluttered down and landed on a witch's shoulder across the street, relinquishing a letter to the woman. Mercury watched the exchange before glancing at the boys.

"I've noticed that there are a few owls about. Do they serve some kind of purpose?"

Ron nodded. "Owls are dead useful. They make great pets and deliver your mail, too. I've got one, and so's Harry. They allow pets in Hogwarts."

Mercury looked back at the bird with some consideration. Although in truth she didn't really need one, an animal companion would be a welcome relief from her other three rambunctious comrades. "Where can we purchase one?"

"The Magical Menagerie would be your first stop, I guess. You can get all sorts in there."

"Pets? Wow! I want a pet!" Anime interrupted. "Are you getting one, Merc-chan?"

"Yeah... I wouldn't mind a bird."

"Look around. I'm sure there's a nice girl somewhere..."

The boys didn't notice, but Mercury sent another bolt of static at Anime, making her give a satisfactory squeal of surprise. The boys glanced around the table questioningly, aware that they'd probably be asked to leave with anymore commotion. "Why don't we go to the Menagerie next, then, after we've finished?"

"It'll take Anime forever to finish that monster." Khalida commented, pointing at the barely half-way eaten sundae.

Anime thought for a moment, a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. When the piece of cutlery was removed, she slowly spoke. "Well... I suppose... I could let you guys share..."

Spoons were instantly shoved around by the other girls and Anime nearly regretted making the offer. It wasn't her fault if she rarely ever offered food around and every offer needed to be pounced on.

* * *

"This place... it's so... so... HOMEY!"

Khalida had to keep her voice down, but nevertheless, no one could mistake the sound of glee in her voice. The Magical Menagerie was filled from floor to roof with every animal imaginable and beyond. Snakes, rats and rabbits that moved from being hats one moment and rabbits again in another, as well as other unknown creatures filled every cage and tank, forcing each girl to stop and stare. Harry had already spoken to the woman behind the counter, allowing the girls to look around eagerly. Finally, everyone had stopped at certain cages, cooing over animals that interested them. Emerald and Mercury had both paused at the owl cages, whilst Anime was pawing over the cats and Khalida at the wall covered with snake tanks.

"So what pets are we allowed in school?" Emerald asked.

"Owls, rats, cats or toads." Neville piped up. "Almost everyone has an owl or cat though."

"What do you have, Nev?" Anime asked, still looking at the cats.

"Well, uh... I have a toad."

"I like reptiles..." Khalida mumbled, seemingly entranced with the slithery customers behind the glass. Harry threw a nervous glance at the Egyptian girl, hearing every word the snakes were saying in Parseltongue.

"_Young mistress... take me..."_

"_I will be your loyal pet..."_

"_Feed me... free me..."_

And for some reason he couldn't identify, he suspected that Khalida understood the snakes or at the very least had a certain rapport with the serpents. Maybe she would make a good Slytherin, but she didn't seem bad enough to qualify for that house... He wasn't given time to dwell on that feeling however, when a squeal of delight broke through almost everyone's hearing and indeed probably some thin glass as well. Anime pointed at a kitten in a showcase, obviously now besotted. "That one, that one! Oh, he's so sweet! He put his paw up to my hand and everything!"

The woman smiled and helped Anime find the kitten in the litter; a little dark grey thing with green eyes and a small voice. It obligingly pawed at Anime's finger as she poked the air in front of his face. "You're so cute! I'm going to call you Dani!"

Whilst Anime played with Dani and paid for him, Mercury and Emerald had pointed out the owls they liked the look of and paid for them too. It was a while, but the girls with their pets helped drag Khalida out of the Menagerie when she wouldn't stop insisting on buying a snake. Harry threw Emerald a glance.

"So what kind of owl did you get? I didn't see."

Emerald smiled and released Khalida's arm to lift up the cloth covering the cage. Inside, a snowy white owl slept peacefully. Emerald smiled and cooed at him for a moment before replacing the cloth. "So, what breed is he?"

"A snowy owl. I have one, too. Hedwig. She's stretching her wings at the moment."

"Don't they fly away if you let them go?"

"No; they're very well trained. Tell an owl where you want a letter to be sent, and it will take it straight there."

"Wow..." Emerald sighed, smiling at the owl behind the cloth. Harry diverted his eyes away, amusing himself with just staring at the two girls and two boys slowly releasing the purple and black haired girl when she agreed not to go back to the Menagerie for an anaconda. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Harry asked Emerald. "For your owl?"

"Djin." Emerald answered immediately. "His name's Djin."

"Someone you know?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just sound so sure about the name, that's all."

Emerald smiled again. "Well... yeah, I suppose; Djin IS someone I know."

"Is Djin..."

"We're here!"

The seven teenagers soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, preventing Harry from enquiring who Djin was. With little effort, the girls nodded their goodbyes and retreated to their rooms, leaving the boys downstairs. "Sorry, but we promised Professor MacGonagall that we would stay in our rooms today until she came back tomorrow." Emerald explained.

"Yeah. Who knows what'll she say when she finds out we bought our wands and some pets without her!" Khalida called out, carrying her own shopping.

The girls soon disappeared. The three boys found booths and just sat down, not realising how much they actually needed to sit and breathe since meeting the girls. For some reason, just being with them was tiring enough.

"So... who were they again and where did they come from?" Neville asked.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by. Harry returned to Privet Drive with Aunt Petunia, having spent a good few days in Diagon Alley. It was a welcome relief to have been back at Diagon, but for some reason, he was equally happy to be back in Privet Drive. Which was strange really; for nearly fifteen years, all he ever remembered was wishing and hoping to be gone from the house and street. Being back in the magical community did have some welcome advantages. He saw his school friends and exchanged results; he even saw Malfoy in Diagon Alley, but made sure to swing himself and Aunt Petunia away. Hermione was walking into the Leaky Cauldron the morning Harry and Aunt Petunia were leaving. She too was surprised with seeing Aunt Petunia in Diagon Alley but pleased that things seemed to be looking up for her friend. Harry hardly had time to warn Hermione before having to catch their taxi – no doubt, though, Hermione would meet the new girls somehow. It was amazing how much scrapes they got into when they try not to. Emerald was testing her new wand in her and Khalida's room, but apparently lost her temper with it and ended up burning her bed, which wasn't the only bed incident. Anime ruined another bed, too; this time by letting her 'Monster Book of Monsters' loose, which promptly tried chasing Dani. She argued by dropping the whole bed on it was the only way Dani could have escaped. Khalida had caused a sudden mass outbreak of nosebleeds in the Leaky Cauldron when she came downstairs wearing pretty much her underwear. Everyone later argued that see through chiffon was no way appropriate as skirts and shirts, though Khalida begged to differ. Mercury was no better, even as the quiet one of the group of girls – she was seen beating a wizard around the head with one of her new school books when he tried stealing a bag of coins she hung off her belt.

The next few days running up back to the school term were hectic enough. What with Harry's packing, last minute summer homework and normal correspondence with Dumbledore (no worries about Voldemort yet, but he will be escorted to the station by some trusted friends), he nearly forgot about Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Nearly, that is, until three days before the first of September. It was as normal an evening as it could get since father and son left. Aunt Petunia was having a cup of tea in front of the television watching the evening news and Harry was reading up on his History of Magic – he had some serious revision to do before his accelerator course in Hogwarts. Then about seven thirty in the evening, there was some furious banging on the front door. Uncle Vernon was standing on the doorstep, looking less than happy to be anywhere near the place. Harry kept just out of reach, watching the proceedings out of sight. Aunt Petunia was close to crying, asking for her husband and son's return. Turns out though, Uncle Vernon only came for Dudley's school things. No mention of where the duo might be staying or how Dudley was doing. It took almost half an hour for Uncle Vernon to collect all of Dudley's school belongings in a bag, with Aunt Petunia trailing behind him, asking questions and handing him things she thought Dudley might need.

"Oh Vernon, please tell me. Is he eating well, at the very least? Is he well? Answer me, Vernon. I'm missing him. He's my son."

"Your son, eh?" Uncle Vernon snorted once he managed to leave through the front door. "Well, maybe you should worry more about what all this is doing to him. I told you nothing but trouble would come from accepting that thing into the house."

"Harry's our nephew."

"YOUR nephew, Petunia. Your nephew, your problem. Goodnight."

Harry felt not only a newfound hatred for his uncle, but a pang of guilt. He had gotten used to this new Aunt Petunia and now hated seeing her cry quietly at the front door which Uncle Vernon shut behind him. He slowly crept up quietly to his Aunt, looking up just in time to see the car pull away and off into the night. Tentatively, for he still was getting used to this, he placed a hand onto Aunt Petunia's shoulder.

"It's okay, Aunt Petunia... I'm sure he didn't mean it... Once I go back to school, he'll be back. It's because I'm here he's like this..."

Aunt Petunia simply shook her head and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief she kept in her sleeve. "Don't even try, Harry. I... This rift's been between us since we first got married, because I was a witch's sister. I should have expected this; I shouldn't be so surprised..."

Still, Harry stood with his Aunt, one hand on her shoulder in a lame attempt to comfort her. They remained that way for a while until Aunt Petunia lifted her head, a new mask of sternness over her tears. "Weren't you supposed to be revising for school? Where's that book of yours, I'm going to test you..."

* * *

"So... He's who we're meant to help, huh..."

SAEM were gathered around a private table in the Leaky Cauldron, speaking with Professors Dumbledore and MacGonagall and Fudge. MacGonagall and Fudge were less than pleased with discovering that the girls had made an unscheduled wander into Diagon Alley more than once, and even less pleased with the fact they had met Harry Potter. Dumbledore, however, was pleased.

"Yes. The not-so-young Harry Potter is your main priority in this. He's under a lot of pressure, what with the threat of the Dark Lord Voldemort out and fast gaining support from his old friends... I'm quite pleased you had the opportunity to meet him outside of school."

"Dumbledore!" Fudge exclaimed. "Are you sure it's wise to praise them for disobeying us?"

"Hey! We do have a choice, y'know! We **are** the ones doing you the favour." Khalida interjected, annoyed by the fact that MacGonagall and then Fudge had told them off for disobeying. "The four of us can and will walk out of this and you won't see scale nor hair of us."

Dumbledore hushed the two factions, suddenly in the role of mediator. "Now now, please. We are all civilised beings here. I'm sure this was merely a misunderstanding."

Fudge sniffed, displeased. "Well, I hope you girls are happy then, though I dread to think of the bill you've run up for the Ministry."

"It's not like you can't afford to pay up. All governmental institutes always have more money than they can get away with..." Mercury said, her green eyes burrowing into Fudge, making him squirm. He really didn't want to be shocked by her and kept his mouth shut.

"So, what's the plan then?" Emerald spoke up, directing her gaze at Dumbledore.

"Like we agreed, you will be going to Kings Cross Station on the First, and be escorted straight into platform nine and three quarters. There, you will board the Hogwarts Express and be taken directly to the school. From the moment you board the trains, you are students, albeit unusual ones, and secretly employed to guard the castle and protect its students and teachers. But during times in the school year, one or more of you may be called out to assist the Ministry in dark magic activities involving the Dark Lord. Other than that, you will go about as normally as you can until the end of your contract, which expires on the twenty-ninth of July of next year or at the fall of the Dark Lord, whichever come first."

Mercury nodded slowly. "Fine... Can we go now?"

Dumbledore smiled congenially. "I shouldn't see why not. I believe the three of us had said what we wanted to say. And these are your tickets..."

Dumbledore slid four tickets for the train to Hogwarts, each girl picking one up and inspecting the parchment. "... you will be fetched at seven in the morning and driven down to the station. Your escort will be there waiting for you. Sorry about the time you need to set off, but we think it'll be sensible to take you to the station before the main throng of students arrive. I'm sure you need a little less chaos now, don't you agree?"

Anime was the only girl who grinned with any true sheepishness as she struggled with keeping Dani still in her arms; the other three were just smiling. They couldn't help but warm to Dumbledore at least. It was true he was the first person to be nice to them since the beginning of this new saga in their adventure...

* * *

"Harry! Hurry up!"

Harry pushed the last of his toast into his mouth, quickly rinsing his plate and placing it on the side. Aunt Petunia waited at the front door, the taxi driver dragging Harry's trunk into the car. Harry paused for a moment, looking at the woman who was now deliberating how to fit the case in. As he watched, the woman driver looked up and grinned at Harry, giving him a wink before returning to pondering her dilemma. Harry smiled. Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror for the Ministry and member of the Order of the Pheonix, appeared to be posing as their driver for the day. Aunt Petunia didn't seem to recognise her, which was probably a good thing and very understandable. Today, Tonks has black hair and wore something that could constitue as a typical taxi driver's uniform; the last time Aunt Petunia saw her, the young woman had bubblegum pink hair and was dressed like any other teenager. Aunt Petunia called for Harry to hurry up one more time before she entered the car. Grabbing his coat with his ticket and Hedwig's cage (Hedwig was flying to the Hogwarts Express), he locked the front door and hopped into the taxi.

"Everyone strapped in, I hope." Tonks called to the back as she started up the engine. "Good good. We want to make good time, don't we? Kings Cross Station, here we come!"

"I'm sure I know her from somewhere..." Aunt Petunia mumbled, her eyes scrutinising the back of Tonks' head as they pulled out of the street. Tonks glanced into her rear-view mirror and gave Harry a knowing smile before looking back on the road, manoeuvring through traffic like a pro. Sinking back into his seat, Harry couldn't help but smile. Somehow, he felt really good about this year, regardless of the possible danger from Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Anime: Another day, another chapter, ne?

Ahearn: You have been busy... and it's nice to see you away from that game, Mistress.

Anime: So sue me - SIMs is very addictive. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I'll leave you now so that I can update another. And remember kiddies - reviews make a happy authoress an even happier authoress!


End file.
